Best Little Whore House in Albion
by MigetX
Summary: In the little town of Bloodstone a disputable establishment is set to bring pleasure to all. Reaver finds out and wants a piece of the action. Rated M for heavy mature themes. Definitely not for children.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 2 and its characters but Ravenclaw's Red Doors and character there in are mine.

**MATURE- **do not read if you are not willing to except same sex coupling. This fic is full of debauchery, sex, and heavily implied BDSM. You have been warned and I will not appreciate flames trying to preach and moralise. Its just a bit of fun so get off your high horse and live for a change. All those not so inclined please read on and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sickly light of a full moon filtered through the dense fog covering the harbour of Bloodstone like a filthy blanket. The harbour town was practically empty, apart from the odd sailor lurching their way to find an alcove to throw up in and the silent prowl of prostitutes hiding in their corners ready to pounce on anything with two legs; men and women alike. Most windows were devoid of light apart from the tavern on the waterfront where men chattered and laughed loudly. The stench of stale beer, rotting food and salty sailors was like a beacon to all those unfortunate to be looking for a good time.

Tonight however was different from the usual overhaul of drunken sea dogs. The chatter was not its usual bawling of famed stories, but held a hint of excitement. No one had been thrown out yet, which in itself was unusual. They were waiting in a buzz of anticipation of something quite special.

Inside men surrounded a makeshift stage that looked rickety to say the least. Three sturdy steel poles were inserted into the stage and reached towards the ceiling. The lecherous creatures crowded the stage with the expectancy of school boys eyes alight and faces red with apparent intoxication. The light was dim save the greasy illumination of the fireplace that glowed dull orange casting eerie shadows upon the walls.

A small, jittery man of middle years trotted onto the stage. The men jeered loudly threatening to through bottles and mugs at the poor man. He waved his arms in an attempt to quell the sudden rise of hostility directed towards him.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please they will be here any moment," he looked over to the bar pleadingly. The barmen, a burly tattooed man, shrugged as he wiped out a tankard. Panic shook the mans thin frame as he looked over into the corner by the stage where a band were sitting, waiting patiently with their instruments in their laps. The conductor turned to the fellow on stage and nodded. Just as he did so three figures in heavy black cloaks, faces hidden, strode purposefully forward towards the stairs leading onto the stage.

A flush of excitement burned the fellows cheeks and he turned to the crowd who, in their drunken haze, had not noticed the figures. He raised his arms.

"Now Gentlemen! The event you all have been waiting for is about to commence!," a huge cheer erupted loud enough to shake dust from the rafters, "So without further ado the 'Ravenclaw Girls'!"

With that declaration he sped off down the stairs allowing the stage to stand silent till the three hooded figures calmly walked on and stood beside each pole. The crowd was quiet. Not a whisper rippled through the crowd as they stared with interest at the figures. All of a sudden one of the band members struck a drum, once, then twice. The figures swirled on the spot and stopped letting the cloaks drop dramatically to the floor. The crowd erupted with hoots and cat calls. The three women clad in black and purple corsets, stockings, high heeled buckled shoes, garters and arm length gloves grasped their each respective pole in one gracefully synchronised movement.

Taken as a cue the drummer struck up a raunchy beat the other musicians adding to it a musical accompaniment. The routine started slow the women swaying their hips in time with the beat. Using the poles they swung and danced in seductive circles. Sliding up and down the poles in a manner that would raise the attentions of any man. Up and down, back and forth the women battered their eye lids and pouted their sensuous lips causing cheers and hoots from all.

One man grew brave and stumbled up onto the wooden platform. Swaying he reached out his face flushed and twisted into a sneer. The closest women beckoned him over, which caused a jealous roar from the crowd. With a chuckle he grasped her round her slender waist. She smiled winsomely placing a hand on his shoulder. Then, with out warning, she brought her knee up to strike him sharply in the groin. The crowd cheered as he doubled over clutching his painful member, eyes bulging from his face. With a disgusted look the women kicked him in the arse sending him head first over the front of the stage right into the crowd. He was not lucky as the men moved allowing him to strike the floor head first. In a concussed mass he lay there groaning as the sirens continued their bewitching dance.

The music came to a climatic end and the dancers posed alluringly against their poles. The crowd erupted into applause and a chant of more, more, more. The stomping shook the earth and their cheers shook the rafters. Encouraged, the girls nodded at the band and a different musical score drew a different dance; one that was as risqué as the first. Towards the end of the evening a figure appeared beside the rickety stage hidden by the shadows. When the last dance finished the girls bowed grandiosely and filed off the platform curtseying to the figure before trotting off to a room hidden beyond the stage.

The crowd chanted and bellowed along with hearty applause. The figure sauntered on stage and the crowd grew silent. Captured by the visage before them she stopped to regard the filthy louts in the tavern hands placed on curvy hips. She was not spectacularly tall but she carried her self with a imperious and dominant air one of which was impossible to ignore, and made her seem taller with confidence. The fellow from before nearly tripped over the top step as he went to introduce the new women. She watched him with dark, half lidded eyes a hand reaching up to make sure her black wavy locks remained in the hair-do it had been styled into with the majority of her hair cascading down her back. Her sensuous lips curled in amusement as the fellow looked at her nervously then turned to the crowd. She wore black from head to toe with true blue trimmings. Her silk and lace skirt was straight with a slit right up her right leg. Her patterned corset accentuated her bust but unlike the dancers her corset had two pairs of frilly straps that went over her shoulder and rested upon her upper arm. She wore similar high heeled buckled shoes as the girls with rose patterned stockings that reached all the way up her leg to be secured by a garter. However, sitting in her garter, glinting in the dim light and for all to see was a long slender dagger a warning to all who dared to get too close.

The fellow coughed uncomfortably. "This is Lady Ravenclaw to whom the young girls you just watched belong to. She is here with a special announcement."

He bowed to her sliding off to the right to leave the stage. She stepped forward and smiled gently causing wistful sighs from the men at the front of the stage.

"I come here tonight," she spoke with a silky, seductive voice that held the attention of all though it was not very loud, "to proudly announce the opening to my humble establishment aptly named 'Ravenclaw's Red Doors'!"

This caused a bawdy chorus of laughter. She grinned and held up a slender hand, silence falling once more. "We are open to the public from noon to very late at night to tend to the needs of you fine fellows." The crowd cheered. "We will also be performing tantalising little treats very much what you have witnessed tonight every Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturdays. We have a full itinerary of each evening and I can assure you it will always be different. All regular services are available however for those with more direct inclinations with a choice of girls and dare I say men depending on your tastes. I like to think we have a little something for every one." There was a ripple of nervous laughter which made her grin widely exposing even, white teeth. "My girls... and guys, are all guaranteed to please with out any nasty little surprises." There was a loud whistle from the back of the room and the crowd laughed. She smiled and continued, "So if your feeling a bit lonely, in need of a little invigoration or just want a great deal of wholesome fun then come on over, we are always happy to see you or you can put smiles on our faces." She winked to the crowd which boomed with cat calls and wolf whistles. "Just remember gentlemen those with tokens bought with certain beverages, they are tickets to special, more intimate performances." She blew a kiss to the crowd and they cheered as she sauntered off stage again. She left with the crowd cheering and jeering behind her a triumphant smile on her beautiful face.

She walked into to a make shift room, which was small and even with a four bodies it felt over crowded. The girls stopped what they were doing and curtseyed to the women. She stood out amongst the less mature flowers that had barely begun to bloom but with time, she thought, they will. She smiled warmly.

"Oh my little darlings you did wonderfully," she commented with pride evident in her voice. The girls beamed with the approving words from their mentor. "Thanks to your efforts we will be in business in no time."

"There was an awful lot of them out there," one of the girls said with a nervous tone, "Will we be able to cope?"

Lady Ravenclaw considered this for a moment and smiled reassuringly, "I know child but worry not, there may be few of us and many of them, but I am sure we will be able to cope."

She leaned over to look at her reflection in the dirty mirror that had been provided. She scowled disapprovingly as her finger traced a crack in the surface. "I had hoped they could equip us properly, this is of very poor quality." She sighed and made circular motions with her hands. "Come dears lets pack and get out of this filthy place."

The girls were all to happy to follow her order to exit the place. After packing certain make ups and other items they once again adorned their heavy black cloaks. They avoided the crowd by exiting via the back door and disappearing like ghosts in the dark night air. As they walked along the waterfront one girl let out an irritated moan.

"Am all achy," she whined making circular motions with her hips as if grinding the air. The girl walking beside her scoffed turning her head away in disgust.

"You act as if you're deprived."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, and its not like you ain't either."

There was muted laughter at the joke but the girl huffed.

"I just feel like it that's all, after all those men staring at me made me want to … "

"Ok more information than necessary Angie," the girl next to her said, "Isn't there a word for that Mi'Lady?"

Lady Ravenclaw thought about it and smiled, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Yes," she replied, "Nymphomaniac."

Another ripple of laughter rose from the group.

"Sounds kinda bad... is it?" was Angie's question.

"Depends," Lady Ravenclaw answered, "In our profession it probably helps but then if you were a married women then … perhaps not."

"So its subject to cir-cum-stance," the small girl said stumbling over the long word.

"Yes dear it is."

They stopped outside a large building, one of the largest in Bloodstone save the Mansion itself. The entrance was a bright red door and upon it was a Raven knocker cast in steel. Its eye glowed dimly with a blue light, its meagre light seemed to pierce the fog like a lighthouse beacon, but not intended for ships. Lady Ravenclaw walked up to it and knocked three times. It opened to admit them in and all four disappeared inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was born out of my need to right smutty stuff and a want to write a Fable 2 fic, so I thought after visiting Bloodstone that it was the perfect place. A Pirate town is always a good place to find debauchery. Even Reaver is in on the action (Spoiler: If you buy his house later and read his Diary you will know **exactly** what I mean Lmao) Of course read and review comments are always welcome and hop you will enjoy later chapters. The film 'Best Little Whore House In Texas' was kind of inspiration for this but not totally based upon it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Ravenclaw stood beside a desk, a board in one hand and stylus in the other as she looked up and down the page checking over the inventory list. It was not your usual, conventional, shopping list. There was padding materials, cotton sheets, food, drinks, shackles... She paused to muse this over. She was unsure if they made them with padding already, but to be sure they could always make them up themselves, condoms, whips, crops, candles, acupuncture needles, scented oils. She nodded approvingly and handed the board to a young man in tight and fairly revealing clothing. She paused to look at him and he waited for her to dismiss him. She laid a slim white finger on his cheek and traced his jawline. A beautiful young man he was, blonde and blue eyed strong masculine features. Her hand was travelling further down his chest when three knocks thundered making the door quiver. With a sigh she flicked him away and he turned unaffected by her administrations.

With graceful twirl she turned to open the huge red door to admit the first customers of the day . The clock had just struck after noon and the lantern on the porch had been lit as a sign to others. They had flocked quickly and they set their first record of 10 customers in ten minutes. The man that stood outside puffing from the chill from the sea looked to be about forty and as was custom in this part of Albion, adorned in the usual pirate attire.

Lady Ravenclaw ushered him in and another young women came to take his coat. Lady Ravenclaw then lead him to the desk which had laid upon it a large ledger for records of customers and need be... tabs. She asked for his name, which he said was Fred Shanty.

"Alright Fred," she smiled seductively, "What would be your pleasure this fine after noon."

He shrugged and like most other customers did not have a clue what he wanted. He obviously had gold to spend by the looks of his money pouch hanging weightily from his belt.

"Well," she said in a guiding tone, "You may have any girl of you choosing or maybe even more than one girl. They can perform all sorts of services, which of course are extra but of no real great expense."

He looked a little doubtful. "One girl," he said in a deep gravelly voice honed rough by constant shouting and salty air, "Small, slim, blonde."

"A man who knows what he wants," she said in a low voice, and of few words she thought.

She reached over to the table and lifted a small sliver bell, which she rung twice. The soft silvery peals attracted five girls from various directions all eager to be of assistance. The sailors eyes grew wide as he looked them up and down their scantly clad bodies. He pointed at one with perky features, rosy cheeks and bouncy curls of sun spun golden hair. She smiled, battered her eye lashes and it looked like he would faint from bliss.

"Does she please you," Lady Ravenclaw growled in his ear and he nodded energetically, licking his lips in anticipation. She waved to the young blonde that trotted forward with a giggle. "Her name is Emily."

"Pleasure to be of assistance, sir," she said in gentle voice that held a seductive whisper. He quivered and let the young women lead him up a set of stairs to many rooms that were upstairs. Pleased, Lady Ravenclaw turned back to the ledger. She sat gracefully into the armchair to right something down.

Another knock upon the door made her look up. She indicated for the one of the girls to open it and a young man entered looking a little nervous. His eyes darted about the room much like a frightened deer who may bolt at any sign of danger. He was lead to the desk and he stared at her, mouth agape.

"And what may be your pleasure this afternoon, dear sir," she asked with raised eyebrows. He licked his lips unsure of how to answer. Lady Ravenclaw rose and approached him laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry none of us will bite," she said with a smile, "Unless you want us too of course." The girls giggled and he jumped slightly. "What is your name?"

He hesitated, but in a quavery voice said, "A- Albert... Je- jennings."

"Well Albert," the women said with an alluring pout and heavy lidded eyes, "What may be your pleasure?"

Again he seemed reluctant to speak looking at the young girls nervously. He leaned over to whisper in his ear, his breath hot on her skin.

"I don't want a w-women."

She breathed a silent 'Oh' and her eyes twinkled with amusement and curiosity.

"And what do you want, Albert," she breathed on to his ear making him quiver. He swallowed hard and grew hesitant again before whispering, "a … a young man."

He drew back and looked at her half frightened, but she smiled encouragingly. "Your wish is our command Albert."

She grasped the bell and rang it three times. His frightened expression turned to relief then curiosity. The dramatic change in emotions all but made her laugh. Through the curtains appeared three young men who looked to Lady Ravenclaw questioningly, but also eager. What Albert saw made him gasp and his face burned brighter than fire.

Lady Ravenclaw chuckled. "Take your pick and remember they will not do anything you don't want them to ok," she said in a reassuring voice. Albert stared and licked his lips. He could feel the stirrings of his unbidden passion deep in his loins. He had been ridiculed most of his life for his habits but here it was different. It was like a dream for him as he pointed at a handsome, dark haired male whose muscularly chest was exposed. To Albert's surprise the man grinned happily at being picked.

"His name is Lois," Lady Ravenclaw whispered in his ear and Albert could not help but return the grin.

"Thank you," he whispered and she chuckled.

"Thank me later and I promise he will grant your every desire."

Albert stared at the women as if she was mad but she grinned encouragingly. Like Emily had done earlier, Lois sauntered up to Albert and took him by the arm placing a hungry kiss on the mans cheek. "Pleasure to be of assistance Albert," Lois said in a husky voice and lead him up the stairs. All Albert could do was follow with mouth agape.

A pale, red haired girl approached Lady Ravenclaw chewing a gloved finger nail in a yearning manner. "Such a shame," she murmured, "I could have had him."

Lady Ravenclaw could not help but chuckle. "We must adhere to the customers wishes Angie you know that."

Angie sighed and pouted. One of the other girls, tanned with brown locks approached with hands planted on her hips, grey eyes glittering.

"But then you would have any one wouldn't ya Angie."

Angie shrugged indifferently. "Women... men I like to give pleasure to all."

"And take it from either too," the other girl laughed and Angie flashed an angry glare.

Lady Ravenclaw held up a hand her face growing flinty. "Enough." Both girls quickly apologised and curtsied.

"Maria you should know better," she rebuked the brown haired girl who bowed her head shamefully.

"Sorry Mi'Lady."

Just then another knock on the door sounded and Lady Ravenclaw waved from one of them to open it. It opened to allow another customer. Sometime later a wide eyed and dazzled Albert stumbled down the stairs. Lady Ravenclaw looked to him and smiled as he approached. He drew himself up looking more confident than he had when he first entered, but then he also looked like he had the surprise of his life. His hair was tussled, cheeks flushed and his clothes looked as if a blind man with arthritis had put them on, but most of all was the air of contentment that surrounded him.

"I assume the experience was to your satisfaction?" she asked with the tilt of her head.

He smiled then giggled flushing a bit brighter. "It was excellent," he said in a small voice.

"I am glad to hear it," she flicked the page back one and her finger travelled down the it to where his name lay in curvy handwriting, "Well all together that would be 23 gold please."

Albert looked surprised and looked at her startled.

"Is that all?"

She nodded, "Yes sir it is. Usually any extras would cost extra but for the next two months any extras albeit massages, performances both public and private are free."

Albert absorbed this information with thoughtful eyes. He mulled something over in his mind then said, "And if I came back would I be able to …" He coughed lightly, "acquire Lois' services again."

She smiled and nodded. Relief was evident on the young mans face.

"If he is available it would our duty to adhere to your wishes."

Albert grinned as he handed over the gold and Lady Ravenclaw stowed it away in a deep draw in the desk.

"I will tell my friends of this place,"he said with a happy grin as he left through the door.

"We hope so," She replied with a laugh and closed the door behind him. She returned to her desk and scribbled something in it. Leaning back in the comfy armchair she smiled. This place had really taken off. She had certainly played her cards right by selecting this area for her new establishment. She did have a smaller house in Bowerstone but this place had proved to be more popular. She closed her eyes and her thoughts drew her into a waking stupor when an annoyed squeal made her head snap up sharply.

One of the other girls, Lorrie, was fighting her corset. With a sigh she got up and beckoned the pale blonde over. With a pout Lorrie walked up to her mistress letting the women look at her attire. Lady Ravenclaw tutted and shook her head.

"You have bent the wire you silly girl," she scolded softly with disapproving clucks of her tongue.

"Am sorry Mi'Lady but the last customer was a bit ..." the blonde giggled, "Enthusiastic."

Lady Ravenclaw chuckled but still shook her head. "You should be more careful."

"Yes Mi'Lady."

"Don't let the customer try to rip your clothes off it costs a lot to repair."

Lady Ravenclaw sighed and drew the girl towards the desk where she run the bell once. Angie trotted through casting her mistress a curious stare.

"Stay here incase a customer knocks."

"Yes Mi'Lady," Angie replied automatically standing nearby to look at what the situation was about. She giggled when she saw the bent wire of the corset. Lorrie gave her a reproachful pout and looked off in a huff.

"Um the ribbons ripped," she mentioned and Lady Ravenclaw looked up with a frown. She looked at the point of interest and sighed. Lorrie looked up apologetically.

"Oh Lorrie," her mistress sighed, "We're going to have to replace that too." She paused for a moment then shook her head in a defeated manner. "Take it off, might as well." As Lorrie did as she was told with Angie's help Lady Ravenclaw went over to a large chest. When she opened it, it revealed to be full of various pieces of clothing and from which she drew out two corsets one pink and black and the other pastel blue and red. She returned to find Lorrie half naked her plumb breasts exposed as if she had not a care in the world. The young blonde looked at the two corsets and pointed to the pink and black one. A knock on the door sounded and Lady Ravenclaw waved a hand for Angie to answer it. As she did that Lady Ravenclaw wrapped the blonde in the corset and began to tighten the cords and ribbons. The girl gasped and whined gently at the rough treatment.

Angie came back as her mistress who was half way finished. "Um Mi'lady I believe we have a special guest." Her face had become white with surprise and she seemed more nervous than usual.

Lady Ravenclaw looked up and as she spied the man she smiled. "Ah I wondered when word spread your way." She finished tightening the cords with a flourish then turned to man that stood by her desk. She smiled winsomely and clasped her hands together in a professional manner.

"What would be your pleasure this afternoon Sir?"


	3. Chapter 3

Reaver regarded the page of his diary with a thoroughly bored look. He did want to write something but he could not for the life of him think what. It was like he had done nothing exciting that week. In truth, he realised, it had been an uneventful week. He reached out for his decanter to pour himself out another glass of the ruby red wine.

As he pressed the crystalline glass to his lips a respectful knock made him look up. He sighed in annoyance.

"Yes come in," he called not at all pleased by the interruption. If it was not important well... I will shoot them, He thought as the door opened and one of his many lackeys shuffled in.

"What do you want?" Reaver asked irritably putting his feet up and crossing his slender legs.

"I got what you wan'ed Reaver," the the pirate said holding out a package. Delighted Reaver jumped up and grasped the package.

"Bout time this arrived your a bit late you know," he gently rebuked the man as he gently caressed the paper his item was wrapped in.

"Sorry 'bout tha' ya see the guy wouldn't give it to me then I 'ad to sneak in and nick it, but then he woke up and I shot him," the lackey said picking his ear.

"Fascinating," Reaver replied in a dull voice eyeing the other with a hint of disgust.

"Bit of a numpty if you ask me," the dirty sea dog grunted.

"But why were you late!" Reaver demanded once more placing the package on the table next to his diary.

"Well," the pirate began hesitantly, "I got drawn to the pub ya see on the waterfront like."

"And how long were you there for?" Reaver asked with a sad sigh. He turned to regard the filthy lout disdain pinching the cheeks of his handsome face.

"Well... two days but not the point..." he began trying to verbally defend himself as he could tell he was in some hot waters.

"Isn't it? I beg to differ," Reaver's tone had become dangerous and the pirate began to visibly panic as he watched Reaver withdraw his pistol form its holster.

"Wait, wait till ya hear the reason." As quickly as he could the bandit with drew a piece of paper and held it out to Reaver. His interest suddenly perked, Reaver snatched the piece of paper and stared at it with raised eyebrows.

Across it was the words 'Ravenclaw's Red Doors' and beneath was a logo of sorts depicting a Raven perched atop a Red door its wings out stretched and beak open as if cawing. Reaver lowered his pistol and twirled it vertically on his finger but it remained in hand.

"What may be your pleasure?" he read out loud, "It is our duty to satisfy you in what every way you may desire. From a choice of women and men we guarantee full satisfaction of your desires. From full services or enticing and exotic dancing." His curiosity rose even further as he paced back and forth. " We have it all. Wish for multiple lovers? We aim to provide."

Reaver stopped and chuckled with delight. "I didn't even know a place like this existed in Bloodstone."

"Neither 'ad I till two days ago," the pirate admitted, "Um here."

The Pirate reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular piece of purple fabric. He handed it to Reaver who re-holstered his Dragonstomper .48 to take it. He looked at it and laid it on the flyer in his hand. On the one side it said 'One Token admittance one 4 O'clock' showing'.

"Indeed," was Reaver's only comment as he turned it over to get a good look. Must have quite a bit of money if they can afford this kind of thing, the buccaneer surmised. The pirate shifted with restless nervousness as he watched Reaver.

"Um Reaver?" he finally said to gain the man's attention.

"Hmm?" Reaver looked up then sighed, "Your still here?"

"Um yes well I was a wondrin' if your done.. with me?" He hoped to get out of there as fast as he could. He hated being around Reaver for too long. The man was so unpredictable.

"Ah yes very." The man sighed with relief and turned. The last thing he heard was the click of half cock before all went blank in an explosion of pain, then nothing.

Reaver looked down at the mess the body was making to his floor and he grimaced. He blew the smoke from the mouth of his pistol and put it back in his holster. Looking to his clock in the corner he nodded approvingly then side stepped the oozing body making sure not to step on any brains or skull fragments.

He shouted at a few house maids to clean the mess and tucked the token and flyer in a pocket in his jacket. He straightened his clothing, smoothed back his hair and admired himself in the mirror for a moment.

"What a handsome devil," he murmured to himself. He then turned smartly on his heel and left the mansion for the first time in what felt like an age and he should know what an age feels like. He had seen plenty of them. As he walked down the familiar cobbled streets of Bloodstone he was met with a mixture of fear and admiration. This pleased him greatly as he stole a flower from a garden then gave it to a young women who watched him leave with wistful eyes. On his way he asked for directions for this new establishment. He was pointed down the waterfront and was told to look out for the gleaming blue eyes of a raven sitting upon a red door by a rather handsome looking young man. Although he looked to be rather dreamy eyed and looked like he had been in a scuffle with someone. He hated it when people were cryptic but followed the directions regardless. He found it well enough. Disguised as most brothels were as a normal house save the unusual door knocker and red door. He walked up to it and noticed that the raven's eyes were indeed glowing. On closer inspection it looked as if two sapphires were set in the sockets. He raised a slender eyebrow and chuckled. He could already tell this was going to be an interesting adventure. He knocked as was said three times.

The door swung open and a young red haired lady greeted him with a beautiful smile despite the fact her skin paled as soon as she recognised him. That always made him feel good, to be recognised. She beckoned him inside and was greeted by a lobby. Two exits with curtains lead off to other parts of the building with a stair case leading up to the many rooms. It was all wood panelled except the floor which was flag stone covered with a patterned rug. Next to the door was a wooden desk with a huge ledger, but next to that made him grin widely. A women of average height and exquisite black hair was tightening the cords on one of the prostitutes corsets. The red haired girl spoke to her and she looked up. To his surprise a pair of intelligent blue eyes sparkled behind dark make up. She smiled sensuously and to his surprise the look made him feel suddenly feel hot under collar.

"Ah I wondered when word spread your way." She finished tightening the cords with a flourish then turned to him. She smiled winsomely and clasped her hands together in a professional manner.

"What would be your pleasure this afternoon Sir?"

"Well," he begun returning the look with his own infamous seductive glance, "I am here to experience one of your cabarets."

One of her slender eyebrows rose and she chuckled musically.

"Our first performance starts at four," she said, "I take it you have a token?"

He nodded and handed the piece of fabric to her, which she took and placed on the ledger. As she leaned forward to write in the huge volume he got an eyeful of her milky white cleavage.

"Are you the proprietor of this fine establishment?" he asked curiously, leaning a hand on the desk as he looked down at her. She looked up and smiled again.

"Yes, I am Lady Kari Ravenclaw," she curtsied gracefully. She moved back round the desk the two other girls watching like school girls learning from a teacher. Her every moved fell under their scrutiny and Reaver almost imagined them writing notes. They were pretty girls and he then wondered if all the occupants were like wise. He looked back to the 'Lady' once more.

"Afterwards would you care to sample any of the other pleasures we offer?" she asked him. It amused him how free she was speaking about the things that go on in this place and made it sound legal, which it was not. Reaver considered her proposal and nodded.

"I may," he said, but he raised a finger, "If I enjoy it that is."

The smile never faded from her face as he spoke and she conceded to his whim with a single curtsy.

"I assure you we will not disappoint," she replied in a confident tone and motioned the girls forward.

"You stay here by the desk Lorrie," she said in a brisk commanding tone, "And Angie go find Rebecca and tell her to replace Lorrie."

The blonde he assumed was Lorrie nodded but the red haired went to protest.

"But I want to play with him," she whispered to her mistress, sure that Reaver had not heard. He smiled. However her mistress gave her a stern look, which quelled her, sending Angie scampering to look for this 'Rebecca'. Lorrie pottered round and sank into the armchair with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Don't get too comfortable dear," Lady Ravenclaw told the young girl with a raised eyebrow. Lorrie pouted a little sheepishly and her Mistress could not help but smile. She finally turned to Reaver and took his arm a silent signal that this was 'Her' customer. No one was going to dispute it either as a special customer deserved special treatment.

"Let me show you to our entertainment theatre," she said as she gently lead him through the curtains nearest the bottom of the stairs. It was fairly gloomy as he passed through with the only light illuminating the stage and the bar at the back of the room. Tables and comfortable looking chairs and couches littered the space. Most were occupied with expectant spectators whilst girls and men in outfits of a distinctly revealing nature. Reaver could not help him self he reached out and grabbed a handful of arse as a young man walked past. The boy turned with a squeal of surprise and Reaver gave him a lascivious wink, which made the boy blush furiously. The hand on his arm tightened as he was lead to a seat. As he sat down music struck up setting off a beat that made him want to clap his hands. Many of the other men did their eyes trained on the stage.

As Reaver sat there waiting for something to happen the curtains suddenly quivered. Through the parting a voluptuous leg appeared and the crowd cheered. What's the fuss about, its just a leg, he thought as he crossed his own relaxing further into the armchair he sat in. As the beat grew the curtains suddenly parted and a women with curly brown hair strutted towards the front flaunting her assets in time to the beat. Her movements were lewd, lustful even, as she pouted and licked her lips towards the audience.

Reaver found his breathing hitched in his chest as he watched. He also began to feel very warm and removed his gloves. Around him the crowd were clearly enjoying the show many having left quickly much to his amusement. The dance slowly drew to a close when the subject in question flashed her knickers and left with yet another sensuous strut.

"Would you care for some wine Reaver?" Lady Ravenclaw asked holding towards him to inspect a bottle of Bowerstone best. He licked his lips and realised he was indeed in need of refreshment.

"Yes that will do certainly."

She handed him a glass, which he took gratefully and she filled it generously. The curtains closed just as the performer left leaving the stage quiet as many of the men talked amongst themselves or entertained one of the many women that walked around. Reaver took a sip from the glass and smacked his lips appreciatively.

"A smashing drop of wine that," he commented taking another sip.

"It should," Lady Ravenclaw replied, "Its from my private selection."

"Ahh," Reaver thought for a moment and looked at the handsome women, "What shall I call you? Lady Ravenclaw can get a bit prosaic after a while and for a beauty like yourself it would seem a shame."

She looked at him with half lidded eyes and smiled sweetly, "You may call me Kari. I reserve that privilege for only a certain special few." She batter her long eyelashes at him and he grinned.

"Alright then," he lifted his glass as a toast his eyes never leaving hers, "Kari it is then." She raised her own class to meet his with a clink of glass. She then took a sip from it licking her lips in a provocative manner even though, to Reaver, she was trying to make it look like she was innocent of the fact. She then crossed her legs exposing one long, curvaceous limb. Reaver suddenly had the urge to reach over and touch the enticing leg when a new beat caught his attentions. This was more tribal than the first and stirred something inside him, and he found him self tapping the tempo with his fingers.

On the stage the curtains pulled back to reveal three more girls. This time they were wearing what looked suspiciously like bunny ears and as they turned in their routine it seemed like they had fluffy tails as well.

This dance was more provocative than the last leaving Reaver sitting uncomfortably in his seat. The whistles and cat calls did not help the matter or the fact he could just reach out and grab one of the many prostitutes roaming around to have his way with. Had he been at home he would have but this was a public establishment and it may seem taboo. Though he cared very little in private or public it mattered little to him. What's worse was Kari constantly watching him out the corner of her dark eyes.

As he watched the dance draw to a close he could feel himself grow more and more horny. He then got to wondering what the time was. The time he thought he could release this frustration growing in the pit of his loins. He nearly jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his thigh. He looked round and the 'Lady' was leaning over, which pushed her breasts together in an enticing manner and the way her hand touched his leg made waves of heat flush through his body.

"Are you alright Reaver?" concern was in her voice, but she knew exactly what was wrong much to his candour.

"I am fine," he replied a bit huskily and he coughed to try and bring it all under control. "How many more … performances?" He refused to look at her and he could tell she was smiling. Damn her and her skilful manipulations, he thought, but then it was not just her was it. He conceded it was not but her being their did not help.

"Just one more, Reaver," as she said his name her voice became unusually thick and it turned him on all the more.

Lady Ravenclaw smiled knowingly. He could tell when a man liked what he saw even if he did not verbally express it. She knew with a certainty he would be putty in her hands by the end of the show but her reasons were not romantic. Her thoughts were always commercial and if you gain a bit of pleasure in the name of your work all the better. She was also determined to have Reaver as her customer for the sake of her personal reputation. If she pulled this off he would come back for more. Once they got a taste they always did.

The next performer was Candice one of the few she had taught herself. She was the stripper of the evening as almost all the girls took turns for the place as well as the other dances. The curvy young women sauntered on stage and began to remove items of her clothing in a provocative manner. The men cheered and whooped with joy. Kari took her eyes away from the dancer to look at Reaver who was now sweating gently. He took out a handkerchief and patted his forehead. Even his scrupulously styled hair was looking a little damp. Her eyes trailed over his handsome almost boyish face then over his body. Her mind wondered at what might be underneath and she licked her lips in anticipation. There were some ups to this job, quite literally. She was sure her girls would feel jealous tomorrow but she was the owner and was allowed certain things for herself.

As if he could feel her eyes on him his head turned ever so slightly to stare back at her. Her heart skipped a beat. She has had many a man look at her with such lust filled eyes but there was something else there and it felt dangerous. She liked it.

She began to chew on the tip of one of slender fingers in a hungry manner and licked her lips. As soon as the music ended she got to her feet gracefully, approached Reaver and held out her hand. Reaver's eyes travelled up her leg, over her curvy body and down the slender arm extended towards him. Taking the hand he turned it to kiss skin on the back of her hand softly. The reaction was instant a shiver running through her flesh as she tugged him to his feet and lead him from the theatre. Other girls were taking their own clients back to the various rooms but they stopped to make room for her as she lead the infamous Reaver to her chambers.

Wordlessly, Reaver let her guide him up a couple sets of stairs to what he assumed was the top of the house, her chambers. They passed through a set of double doors, which exposed a grand room worthy of his own and in its centre a four poster king sized bed neatly set. It won't remain that way for long, he thought with a grin.

As they approached the bed the doors swung closed of their own accord and she turned to him.

"Now Reaver," she said his name that way again, he shivered, "What will you have me do?" She began to tantalisingly undo her corset strings slowly exposing more and more of her milky white flesh.

Reaver licked his lips as he moved towards her removing his cape, holster and belt all of which fell to the floor with a dull clunk. He drew closer with hunger in his eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders. She let out a gasp as his hands gripped her roughly pushing her back nearer to the bed. As one she let the corset ad skirt drop to the floor leaving her just in her panties and stockings. She kicked off the shoes and with as much strength she could muster pulled Reaver so that he was sat on the end of her bed. He looked up surprised by her sudden display.

"I always tell my girls to keep on top of the situation," she growled, "that and I like to hear my clients to beg." She turned round to approach a chest of draws. Pulling out one draw she took out a pair of padded shackles. "Further on the bed!" she demanded, then looking all coy she said, "Please."

She gave him a wink as he had removed his shirt and did as he was told, which surprised her but was not displeasing. As he lay on the bed she climbed over him kissing the smooth skin of his lithe body. She nipped his nipple as she passed and just as he made to grab her she proved faster, and caught his hands. She forced them back slamming hard into the wood. He hissed and bared his teeth anger suddenly flashed in his eyes. There it was again that little hint of danger his eyes promised. Leaning down she nuzzled and licked the shell of his ear. He gasped as her hands worked the shackles and before he knew it, he was trapped. He looked up to see she had looped the chain over a protrusion in the head board. Again he glared heatedly at her but she merely smiled.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded, "Your not a prostitute! This is not distinctive behaviour for one!" He pulled and struggled relentlessly but it was fruitless. Beaten he conceded to glare at her hatefully.

"Is it not the job of the Prostitute to give pleasure of a sexual nature to a paying customer?" she asked heatedly her dark eyes glinting, "think of this as heightening the experience." She chuckled when his eyes narrowed and another growl escaped his lips.

"I don't see how that is possible," he spat, "If I had my gun I wou... "

"You mean this one," Kari interrupted grinding hard on his semi erect member. She grinned as she watched him gasp and pleasure flushed his face.

"No not that one." He glared at her again but this time some of the anger had ebbed from the dark gleam in his eyes.

Pleased she began to shuffle backward hands trailing his chest as she chuckled. "Don't worry Reaver I won't hurt you," she breathed into his cheek and instinctively he turned his head to lock lips but she avoided ducking down to kiss and nibble down his chest. Her hands worked his trousers sliding them to his knees staring at the nearly erect member.

Trailing a finger down it she hummed to herself. "Looks like it needs a bit more encouragement, doesn't it, Reaver." All he could do was watch as her tongue licked him back and forth. He shivered the sensations sending pleasurable shots of lightning through his muscles. Her hot mouth then closed about the tip of his member. He gasped and writhed as she suckled with her hand making pumping motions along the taut flesh. His gasps turned to moans as her mouth slid further and further down his shaft, her tongue running tantalisingly along the under side of the member. All of a sudden all feeling left him leaving his member cold and twitching in the air.

His head snapped forward to glare at her again. Hands tugging violently on his restraints. She looked him over and smiled. His eyes were coveted by lust, his hair was in a state disarray and he breathed hard while at the same time managing to let loose some very animalistic growls. The sight made her wet and so with slow deliberate movements she trailed her hands over her own warm flesh to the clasps of her garters, undid them, then unhooked the special clasps of her panties removing them in on one swift movement.

At the sight of her pussy his panting increased and licked his lips. The thought of being deep in her wet core made his hips involuntarily buck. She chuckled and rested a hand on his hip.

"So eager Reaver." She moved forward to sit closer to his member and rising on her knees, she grasped the member to tease the tip against her wet entrance. He bucked and squirmed small whines escaping his throat in a begging manner. She suddenly flashed a hungry grin.

"WHY ARE YOU TEASING ME!!"he demanded slamming his head back on the pillow. She leaned down so her breasts brushed his nipples. He whined and panted more as she brushed herself up and down the member.

"Is it not the anticipation that makes it so wonderfully pleasurable?" she asked, breathing on to his ear. Her tongue flashed out and licked the shell of his ear. He quivered but did not answer.

She sat back with a look of triumph as she prepared her self. She watched him tug violently on the shackles for a moment before slamming her self down taking the whole of his member into her core. He let out a moan as he bucked up into her slamming onto her cervix. She steadied her self by putting her hands on Reaver's stomach. With deliberately slow movements she rode him, slow but hard and her hips grinding in circles. Reaver moaned and bucked in time to movements.

With her fingers she played and tweaked his nipples as she slammed harder and faster, and faster still. Reaver's groans and moans turned to near screams of pleasure as she rode him hard.

"Yeah Reaver scream for me, scream," she encouraged her hips grinding faster. Reaver could not help it he. The tightness of his orgasm was growing and he wanted more. He was being fucked and the ponding of her hot pussy over his wanton cock made him exclaim aloud with pleasure. His head rolled back as he bucked up into her.

"Your a low down filthy SLUT!" he cried amidst moans and she could not help but smile.

"You say the nicest things," she growled grinding and slamming onto him faster. He let out one last yell as he came hard inside if her and slumped to the bed panting, heart racing. His body dripped with sweat as she slowly removed herself. She panted deeply and looked across the room to the clock. Seeing the time she smiled and leaned over to undo the shackles.

"Time flies when your having fun." She smiled and kissed his forehead. Reaver's arms fell limply by his sides as the blood rushed back into them leaving them infused with a tingling sensation of thousands of needles. As he watched her slid from the bed and walk with swaying hips to retrieve the clothing that had been discarded on the floor.

"There is a basin there if you wish to freshen up," she said with a smile as she folded his clothes neatly and put them on the end of the bed. Her eyes suddenly twinkled. "Or would you like a bit of help."

Reaver, saying nothing, swung his legs off the edge of the bed, grabbed his trousers and precariously hobbled over to where the basin was. He washed himself and dressed in silence. Kari watched him as silent as he was, but smiled her eyes calculating. When Reaver was done he smoothed down his hair and it inordinately refused to keep its shape. She giggled as she watched and he looked up with a scowl.

She stood, leaning against the chest of draws still naked save the limp stockings that slid down her pale legs. Her plump breasts shone in the dim light of the torches and she had her arms folded underneath them forcing them up and together. With a stoic face Reaver approached taking out pouch that jingled with gold coins. He held it out to her and she took it curiously, weighing it in her hands. Her eyes suddenly widened greedily as the thin fingers grasped it.

"This is more than the fee," she said with a hint of respect, "You are generous Reaver."

"Don't go spreading that one around," he commented straightening his tunic. They regarded each other for a moment and then he left the door snapping shut behind him.

As soon as Reaver left Kari's face broke into a girlish grin and she giggled. Forgetting her nakedness she ran and jumped onto the bed. Up turning the pouch the coins fell musically to the surface. With childish abandon she began to count the coins under her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you are enjoying it so far and read and review if you like


End file.
